Liam Payne
"Even if I tell you something you ignore it,how was I supposed to stop you?" Liam to Zayn Liam came to OW at the time of prom.He came here with Kat Prescott.Liam is the member of One Direction. Life in OW Summer Liam is the last member of One Direction to come to OW.He came to OW at the prom time and kept his coming as a secret until the day of prom he told guys that he came.His prom date Kat Prescott was the first one to know that he will come to OW.After he came the first day they performed on the stage.Liam had his first crush on Heather while they were playing cards and boys started to tease him.Then he kissed Danielle Campbell.After he came back to city he found out that Giovanna and Isabelle like him.With One Directions' plan of having a date with girls he picked Kendall Jenner with who he made out and soon she started to like him and then fell in love.At the begining of the August Liam said that he is in love with Heather to which Zayn commented as "you can be friends with Harry,he won't feel alone anymore".At the beach party Liam came to talk to Heather they kissed but then Stiles come and it repeated once again.Liam made out with Kendall Jenner to which Isabelle reacted with leaving the room and Liam went there to talk to her and bring her back to party.On his birthday he asked boys to call Selena Gomez and they did.At his birthday party the woman who was known as a witch before came here and asked them to kill somebody.Liam was likely to kill Isabelle as she picked these persons.Liam went to kill Isabelle at his house.After he murdered he laid down her body because he felt sorry.While they tried to lie about it all Liam and Zayn couldn't keep laughing at Harry's ability to lie.Soon Liam took Cara and attacked her so people can be scared of them.Kendall Jenner thought that they are killers themselves and Liam was pretty shocked to hear about it.Later when they kidnapped girls Liam refused to kill anyone so Louis and Harry did.While they were running police chased Liam and he couldn't shoot him.When boys decided to end it they decided to kill people they "heart" most so Liam picked Isabelle over Heather.Which was wrong for the witch.Then after that Liam started to like Isabelle and talked to her,then called her on a date.While they were playing "Vampire Attack" Liam picked saving Isabelle instead of Heather to wich Heather replied with a big message sent to everyone about how One Direction members can't love. Autumn This autumn when Liam came back he and Zayn made a plan so Liam had to date with Mariana for a day.After they broke up Liam said that she is hot and he wants to get back to which Harry protested.Liam became a big fan of Selena Gomez. Relationship One Direction As Liam was the last to come he wasn't in one of the groups.From the first day he is the one who everyone listenst and the one who controls decisions.He is one kind of 'daddy' to the group